Dream Girl
by SongOnTheBreeze
Summary: Just a sweet little fic I wrote. ChojiXIno, because I love these two.


Yeah, so, I'm trying to finish my Iruka fic, Collision, but this little thing kept dancing around in my head, and wouldn't let me think of anything else. And, this fic is also the reason why I should NEVER be allowed to have a notebook in a meeting…heheh. This is only my second fiction, so please go easy on me, even if it does stink. I usually wouldn't write something this pointless, but I love this pairing, so deal with it.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto. Masashi Kisimoto does. Because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. So, I guess I'm really glad I don't own it, actually.

* * *

She danced, across the clearing with the grace of a deer, as swift as the wind blowing through the gold-tinged leaves above.

She laughed, the sound like water flowing over pebbles in a brook.

She sang, the words forming on her lips so easily, so naturally.

Leaves fell around her, stirring at her feet with each step she took, matching her pace.

She smiled, lifting her sweet voice higher, seeming like she wanted the whole world to hear her.

He couldn't move like her; his footfalls were heavy, and thumped against the chilled autumn earth, while hers were light as feathers falling from a bird's wings.

A butterfly floated by, its wings brushing aside the still air silently.

He watched as it fluttered to her outstretched fingers, alighting on them ever so lightly.

Their eyes met.

He smiled.

She smiled.

The butterfly lifted itself lazily away from her hand, circling above their heads before drifting away dreamily, casting the slightest shadow across the ground.

He stepped forward, taking her small hands in his own.

She gazed up at him, her sky-eyes dancing with love.

He leaned down, taking a deep breath, brushing a strand of blond hair away from her face.

She stood on tiptoe, eyes closing, lips parted slightly.

Time ticked slowly.

This moment could last forever…

Closer, closer…

An annoyed shriek ripped through the silent forest, cutting everything to darkness.

"Choji! Hey, Choji! Wake up, you lazy butt! It's time to go! Do you _want _to get left behind? I'll do it, you know!"

"Aw, let him sleep, Ino. He had a long night…"

"_Shikamaru,_I don't want a repeat of our last mission! Lady Hokage was angry at me for weeks! I had late-night guard duty for a month! A _month, _Shikamaru!"

The young Nara just sighed in reply.

"And anyway, he didn't do anymore work then we did-finally, you're up!"

Choji sat up, scratching the back of his head as he yawned widely.

"What's going on?" he muttered. "Is it time to go already?"

"Um, _no,_ it was time to go _two hours ago_! Shikamaru and I are already packed! Hurry up and get ready to go!"

Choji glanced around, taking in the forest, and the mess, around him.

"Oh, er, you guys go on. I'll finish here, and catch up."

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru glanced at him, giving Choji a look her couldn't quite read. "You look at little...pale. You feel alright?"

Ino squinted at him, stepping closer until she was nose to nose with Choji.

"Now that you mention it, Shika, you do look a little sickly, Choji.."

Choji stepped back, blushing, trying to push away the memories of his dream, when he and Ino had been so close...

Grinning at Shikamaru to try to cover up his reddening cheeks, he said "Since when are you my mom? Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said, I'll catch up."

Shikamaru watched as Choji bent over to pick up a piece of trash, still looking suspicious.

"Okay, whatever you say. C'mon, Ino."

As soon as the two young chunnin were out of sight, Choji let out a sigh and leaned against the tree, running a hand down his face.

That had been a close one.

What had _that _been all about? He'd never had a dream like that before. Okay, well, technically, he had, but they'd never gotten that close...

He'd had a crush on his teammate for years now, ever since they first met at the academy. She hadn't treated him like everyone else did, like he was dirt, but then again, it's not like she treated him kindly. And when they had ended up in the same squad, well, even though he acted like he hated it, he was actually thrilled.

Shaking his head to clear it, he leaned down to pick up his sleeping bag.

What did it matter? So he'd had a romantic dream about his female teammate, who he happened to have a crush on. Big deal. Everyone probably had them.

And besides, the girl in his dream had been nothing like Ino. She'd been sweet, and gentle, and Ino was, well...not.

But, then again, it's _Ino, _a little voice in the back of his head nagged.

Sighing again, he sat down on a fallen log, staring up at the sky.

Should he tell her how he felt? He'd had a crush on her for ages. Maybe it was time...

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" he muttered to the trees.

Two hours later, he was back with his teammates, listening to Ino as she talked, barely taking a breath between sentences.

Shikamaru had a disgusted look on his face, obviously trying to block out the continues chatter.

Choji, on the other hand, was listening with great intent,

"And then , I said to him, 'why do you wanna dump me? you told me you loved me yesterday!' and he was like, 'well, I just don't feel comfortable around you anymore. Bye'. And he just walked off! What do you think of that?"

Choji blinked, thinking. "Well, I think you should try to find someone who really cares about you, Ino, not just someone who pretends to. You deserve someone who will treat you right..."

Ino stared at him, a small smile forming on her face. "You really think that, Chouji? That's so sweet!"

She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely.

The blood pounded in his ears, and he fought the blush threatening to rise to his face.

"Um, if you two ladies are done with you're love fest, it's nearly lunch time, and I think we should stop for a bit."

Ino let go of Choji, turning her attention to Shikamaru, her temper flaring.

"Oh, you are just so impatient! Why don't you just wait a minute? Chouji and I are _trying_ to have a nice conversation, and you just had to butt in, you little-!"

Choji watched in amusement as Ino hit Shikamaru on the head, then started her normal rant about how lazy he was, how he needed to learn some manners, how he was always interrupting people...

Despite himself, Choji chuckled.

She was obnoxious, loud, and cranky.

But, she was also strong, and brave, and loyal to her friends.

Plus, she made a mean spicy beef ramen.

Maybe, for now, he was fine with just being her friend...For now.

Yeah, Ino wasn't the same as she was in his dreams.

But, maybe she was his dream girl.

* * *

Yeah, I know this is crap, but I love cute stuff, so, yeah. This will probably just be a oneshot, but if I get enough reviews, maybe not. We'll see. As always, reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
